Bloodlines of Horror  The story of Rayne
by Shadowcat-Greyclaw
Summary: It's 14 years or so from the events of IFS and JTHM. A little girl is loose in the streets of LA, following in her crazed father's bloody footsteps... And there are voices, there always are voices!
1. Z?

Hello all! After the magical crap that was my previous fic, I bring you a better one. Also, for your help, "Pepper" mentioned at the end is really Pepito. It's more fun to call him that.

----

It was about three in the morning. I decided I was hungry.

I lifted myself from the chair and tiptoed into the kitchen, where I opened the dirt-covered fridge. Not much was inside, so I reached over and pulled open the cabinet. I pulled out some trail mix and yogurt balls, even though I was really hungry for chocolate. Oh well, there was chocolate in the trail mix.

Dad probably didn't know how late I stayed up every day, but it was in my veins to avoid sleep. I had to force it upon myself, often with the help of Chichirus, a little stuffed dragon-rabbit whose fur and scaled were bright yellow, his eyes bright blue. But today I had managed to keep myself awake again, something I oddly fought against and yet struggled for.

After retrieving the food, I went back to my room and continued to look around on the computer. I checked email, played games, messed in art programs. I then took out a paper and drew a grey dragon, with an exposed skull and spines protruding from it's vertebrae. I liked it, so I tacked it up on the wall. I smiled gleefully, and headed back to the computer.

"Whatcha doooin?" Came a small, high pitched voice from behind me. The voice of Chichirus. (Hehe, that's funny. Chi's a voice and it was his voice... I crack myself up.)

"I'm surfin' the web." I said casually to him.

"Oh."

A small, brown bug crawled onto the computer screen.

"Agh! Dang cockroach." I flicked it away. "Get away from my computer, Mr. Samsa."

I continued on the Internet again, browsing images in Google while Chi watched. Some we chuckled at, some we gagged at. But we had fun all the same.

I wondered how late it was by then. I looked. 3:20. Cool.

A muffled yelp came from the basement, followed by some cuss words of triumph from my dad.

I yawned and went downstairs, where I never usually venture. Devices of torture lined the walls, but I wasn't the least bit frightened.

I found what I was looking for – two broad knives, each engraved with a little "R.C." - my initials. Lifting them from their place on the bloodied floor, I went back upstairs, Chichirus reappearing as I came up.

"What now, Rayne? Why'd ya get yer butterflies out?" Chi asked.

"Well, I want to go for a walk, Chi, and I need to protect myself."

Chi snorted. "As if anyone's gonna come near ya. Yer dad would beat the bloody crap out of 'em. Not to mention, yer pretty good at slinging blades 'round, too."

"Thanks, Chi. But I want to go out and see if my friends wanna come with me to the mall – it's open all day now, and all night. And you know how much I want those Gir slippers! They're just so cute."

"Whatever." Chi said with a shrug, and followed me out the door.

Before we left, I heard a familiar scream, and a twisted smile spread across my face.

"Serves Ajina right for making fun of Wake the other day." I said, mainly to myself.

"I wonder if Pepper's home. He's always up late..."


	2. Crosseyed

Sorry about the crappiness of that last bit. It was a little prologue to the whole thing. BTW, if you really haven't guessed by now it's some Nny/Devi stuff. ... The good news it the crappier it begins, the better it ends... BTW if you know spanish, you know I suck at translating english into it...

"Cual el MIERDA??" Came a teenage voice from within the dorm. Someone had been knocking on the door, waking the fragile inhabitants. A boy with red skin and two goat-like horns stood up, rubbing his eyes in fatigue. His yelling awoke his roommate, whom had been sleeping peacefully. "Squee!"

Pepito walked over to the door, brushing his long, black hair out of his sleep-deprived eyes. Opening it up, he saw a little blond-haired girl standing at the door. She waved enthusiastically, and asked how Pepito was doing.

"Muy bien, but I'm still tired. You're waking us up at four in the morning? What type of i fajina /i does that??" He said, a bit pissed.

"I do. And I'm not a faggot." Rayne said, and her blue eyes curved into a scowl. Pepito blushed, realizing she understood a lot more of his ranting than he thought.

"My dad's doing things in the basement, and mom's asleep. Wana hang out?"

"Ugh..." The Antichrist covered his face in his hands. "How about tomorrow, amiga? I'm still tired..." He remembered the mile run from gym that day... how painful it had been...

"Aww. I wanted to skin carp or something. Some people say the carp around here is magic. (Hehe... Magikarp... goes back to typing) We can burn the magic skins and watch as it explodes!"

"..." Pepito just looked puzzled, shook his head, and slammed the door shut. Rayne kicked it before walking back home.

"Me and my stupidity. And I have damn artist's block right now... What should I do..." Rayne pondered to herself.

"We could kill what's-his-face from the game store. Idiot didn't want you to have that DS, he didn't..." Chichirus replied thoughtfully.

"Go away."

"Why?" Chichirus looked sad.

"I'm bothered by something. Something having to do with you."

Chichirus looked sideways at her. "Thinking about Sadness again...?" The beast asked, and Rayne nodded her head.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Everyone fears me, or hates me. Or both. That goes nowhere with me. Artists usually have some strange paths, but, knowing mine... I'll be pushed into the dust."

"Now don't be a-sayin' that, Rayne. Yer art just needs a bit of work."

Rayne looked at him. "Why... Why do I love the pencil?"

It was a question that stunned Chichirus. He looked at her eyes and saw something twisting and writhing, wanting to get out. Like a snake trying to push free from an egg. Like an octopus at the zoo. It froze Chichirus, and he closed his eyes and whimpered. He saw a flash of black and white, then he snapped back to reality...

"Cross-eyed, I have gone! Cross-eyed! My imagination has droned me into the dangers of my past... And yet no matter how hard I try, I fail! Wielding the pencil, the pen – the only weapons I can use with my heart and soul! And yet these weapons betray me, Chichirus! The open notebook tempts me to write – I write my soul down into the pages! The blank paper commands me to sketch! To draw, and draw I do! I draw my heart into the many details of the art I create! But what for? Who makes it here, really, Chi? No one! No one really makes it! I want to be known not as the bloody insane daughter, but the girl whose soul is sold not to the devil, but to the pencil – to the lead – in my love for all that is art! I try to word as I am told to, but without a prompt comes my true soul!" Rayne tried so hard to stay seated, knowing of the many grumpy people within the rooms around her. But her body, her imagination – ordered her to pace – to clear her mind! To race upon the floor as her imagination spilled into her brain, filling up the crevices with her childish fantasies.

She looked over to Chichirus in agony. It looked to her worriedly and she stared at him.

Suddenly, Rayne ran to the printer and ripped a piece of white printer paper from it. She began to draw, a huge, black creature with scaly wings and lithe limbs, like a squid-dragon. Chichirus tried so hard to fight the sensation of sleep to watch Rayne's art. But Rayne finished the picture, colorful, hateful words stopped streaming from her mouth and she fell to the desk, into a distant slumber...

"It sucks to be you, Rayne. It really fucking sucks..."

It may be crappy, but WTF. Hey, I'm not good at this. Mabe i should post the other, more retarted version of this that's halfway done...


	3. Birds and Trefoils

(Thanks for the reviews! I will keep this one. Thanks about the comment on the rant, I was getting into it, big-time there. I hope I do so more, as this chapter is rather... well, bloody, shall we say? Yes. It is. R&R! )

Rayne was in a room. And so was someone much older, but with the same hair – gold-blond with two hooklike bangs on either side. The older wore a long cape with a malevolent looking beast on it. Her body was hunched over something trembling against a wall – a human, around the same age as Rayne currently was. This older girl began to hiss in a familiar voice...

"It was you who pushed the bird from that nest? Wasn't it?"

"N-no!" Cried the boy, brown haired and muscular. "Besides, it was only a bird!"

"Only a bird. ONLY A BIRD? So, what if I pushed YOU off a building – and say you survive! And then I decide, 'It's only a HUMAN, after all! So idiotic of a species to live on this earth, that I'll just go around and PUSH THEM OFF OF BUILDINGS! And then LET THEM DIE!' HUH? THAT WOULD BE OK WITH YOU? LETTING AN INNOCENT CREATURE DIE IN THE COLDNESS OF THIS GODDAMNED WORLD! YOU FUCK!"

The man tried to leap up, out of the way, but was smacked firmly with a knife on the back, causing him to fall over again. "But... it never would have made it anyways! WHY do you care about a bird?"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE FUCKING BIRD! IT'S ABOUT YOU LETTING AN INNOCENT LIFE GO WITHOUT TAKING ACTION! YOU AND THOSE OTHER FUCKING NEIGHBORS OF YOURS! FUCK!"

And the knife went through the man's left shoulder, a pool of blood escaping. "Let me out of here!"

Rayne felt a little bad for the man. She began to ask this older girl to let him go, but was astonished, as her words were unnoticed...

'They can't see me or hear me here... what the hell?' She thought.

"WATCH ME BREAK YOUR WINGS NOW, LIKE YOU DID TO the BIRD! BASTARD!" The girl lifted the knife from one shoulder and sent it into the next, and began to slice down the arm so that the meat was peeling off of the bone, blood pouring to the dirty floor. She also sliced the second arm this way...

"Please! I'm sorry! HELP!"

"TOO LATE, LITTLE MAGGOT!" The knife was brought hurdling across the man's mouth, preventing him from speech. His jaw fell limp, only skin and broken muscle connecting the two bones. "YOUR LEGS GO NEXT!" The girl kicked the man over and held him by his left leg, and brought the knife to the flesh like a can opener, or a cork remover – spiraling down so that the blood made a pattern. She did this to the other leg as well, and pushed the man to the ground. Only capable of moving his neck, the victim faced the girl...

"AND NOW! To finish our little human-to-bird comparison... You need to DIE!" She lifted the knife and sent it straight through the heart of the man. She stepped back, and thought aloud:

"Well. I've finished that quite nicely." And then she walked away, into another room, where Rayne heard the screaming of another victim... Only, two voices ranted for the the penalty for whatever crime the man or woman had committed.

Rayne looked back at the man. He had seemed so innocent when in danger, but now that he lay, bloody, on the earth... he looked quite savage, with an "I KILL COWS!" shirt and an odd symbol on his arm.

"Damn mugger, probably killed so much more than birds..."

"What was that?"

Rayne snapped awake. Johnny C, a tall, thin man, (whom I hope to GOD you all know about) was standing over her.

"Oh, nothing. I had a dream, that's all."

Rayne caught a glimpse of a half – tortured person crawling across the floor behind them, their green sash covered in blood. "Who's that?"

Nny turned around. "I thought I told you that I DON"T WANT YOUR FUCKING COOKIES!" And with that, a knife was sent through the girl's head.

"Eww, Trefoils! Why don't these people bring Samoas or Thinmints? There's not enough chocolate! I let them go when they have chocolate." Rayne said, looking at the box of bloody cookies.

"I only let them go if they have the peanut butter ones." Replied Nny. The two laughed.

"Well, I'll let you go get cleaned up while I take this girl and bury her. The trefoils help the dirt dry, because by now, a lot of that dirt is disintegrated... well, you know."

And with that, he left, dragging the Girl Scout out the door.

(BTW, I have nothing against the girl scouts. I am one. I just always find it ironic that nobody buys stuff from me. Especially Trefoils... shudder damn Trefoils... OH, BTW, the bird part was inspired by Zazu and Hyena fan. That poor birdie! If you can't tell, I'm a fucking animal activist!)


	4. Friends Don't Help

((I may not be able to do much until Tuesday. My aunt is moving in with us! ))

Rayne brushed her teeth quickly, and got into a new shirt and pants. She didn't want to take a shower – there was no water in the house other than the kitchen sink – so she merely cleaned up to make sure she didn't smell. Checking her email, and having gotten none, she decided to go out and see if her friend Ika was around town.

"Hey dad, I'm going to Ika's house."

"Be careful!" Nny replied, half paying attention to his daughter, but more involved in burying girl scouts.

Rayne trudged away, her sneakers filling with water. It had recently rained – something it did not do every day in Los Angeles. She kept her butterflies at her belt, just in case. It was peaceful outside – the type of evil peaceful, that chilled you to the bones with empty peacefulness. Rayne shook it off as she walked, and realized that the library was in front of her.

"Good – two blocks from Ika's." She muttered to herself.

The heat combined with the smell of evaporating rain made her dizzy. Everything seemed hazy, but that was normal in LA. Rayne kept herself going with the thought of her ecstatic friend's smile when she would ring the doorbell.

"HI RAYNE!" Ika said, opening the door. Her glasses glinted in the sun and made Rayne squint away.

"Hey. Can I hang out?"

"Sure!"

The two walked inside the house. Rayne realized, she'd never been in here before – she'd always been at the library with Ika.

"It's so clean..." Rayne said, twisting her head around to see the room.

"Clean? Are you kidding?"

Rayne chuckled. "Well, nothing's covered in blood here."

Ika shivered as she was reminded again of Rayne's demented family. Her mom was fairly normal, but... her dad was definitely not. Ika had a distinct necrophobia – fear of dead things – which had prevented her from visiting Rayne's house. Rayne was fascinated by everything Ika knew and had – it was so different than her world. But not like it mattered.

"Hey, let's go upstairs. I recently got a wii!"

All thoughts of everything else escaped the girls' minds as they scrambled upstairs.

"Mario party!" Ika squealed, and turned on the high-tech game console.

The only problem?

It didn't start.

The green light didn't turn on. Nothing did.

"What's wrong with it?" Ika asked herself.

Rayne went over to the light switch and flicked it. No light.

"Power outage." Rayne said. The two then looked out the window at the power lines...

"That would explain... something..." Ika said, and pointed to a large sign which had fallen onto the wires. It had snapped them in two, and sparks from the wires arched and danced over the wet ground.

"Should I call the electric guys?" Rayne asked.

"Naw, we can do something else." Ika then scrambled through a large closed, and soon had found a long, thin rope.

"What are we going to do with THAT?" Rayne said. We all have to remember that Rayne has seen a lot of frightening things happen involving ropes.

"Let's make knots! Like sailors!" Ika said.

"Let's not..."

"Okay! This one's the-" Ika was cut short.

"No Ika, I mean, let's not do knots. It's kinda boring..." And with that, Rayne went back to the window.

"I think I better go, Ika." She said suddenly.

"Why? You just got here!"

"I have to go... it's hard to explain. See you later."

Ika shrugged and continued making knots as Rayne left. Rayne headed tot he other side of town now – to Dragon Books. It was always a nice place to calm down...

Especially when your best friend's tortured scream is stuck in the background of your thoughts...

(FORSADOWING, people. And Ika has a Wii. I like Wii. WIIIIII:D)


	5. Voices

((WHEE. Another one! Cameo of my friend Polkadot, who shall be one of the main characters. And no, she isn't ripped to pieces by ogres. I don't do that to friends...))

Rayne had positioned herself on an empty shelf at the bottom of the aisle. She sat there and stared. She could have sworn she'd heard Ika's voice screaming in agony. She just hoped to god that whatever would hit Ika would come and go quickly. She just hoped-

Buzz...

"Huh?" Rayne thought. What was that?

Buzzzzz...

Rayne went rigid. Something buzzing was coming close to her...

BUZZZZZ...

Suddenly, everything slurred. Colors became blurry, and motion became impossible. The colors and hues swam across her mind like fish.

BZZZZZZ!

"SEYMOUR!"

Everything stopped spinning, and Rayne sat up.

"AAAGHH!!" She yelled, as her face met that of a small, floating sheep. It had white wool and black fur, red eyes boring into Rayne's blue ones.

"Seymour, there you are!" A girl came rushing over.

She had short blond hair, and dark blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt and jeans.

The sheep turned around. It floated over to the girl with an aggravating, endless buzz.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Why'd ya wander off?" The girl asked.

"I sensed other voices. I thought that I felt the presence of Fred. But all I saw was a girl, and I thought she took Fred."

"Silly Seymour. Fred is right here!" She pointed to a blue pig with light blue stripes diagonally across its back.

Rayne looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Wha? Me?" She looked around. "I'm Polkadot."

"I'm Rayne. Who's that?" She pointed to the floating sheep and blue pig.

"This is Seymour..." She said, pointing to the sheep. "And Fred." She pointed to the pig. "You can see them?"

"Of course. I see them plain as day." Rayne replied, hugging Chichirus tightly in her arms.

"That's funny! Usually, no one can see them. I thought it was just me."

"Can you see Chi?" She asked, and nudged the creature awake.

"Oh, yeah! I thought it was just some doll, but look! It's a creature like Fred and Seymour!"

"Mabe only people with voices see and hear other voices."

Polkadot shrugged. "I always tell these two off when they do odd things. But no one seems to notice." She said.

"It's in my family." Rayne said, shrugging off the question.

Polkadot sighed. "Sometimes it's nice to be away from your parents. My mom's great, and my dad's ok, but I think my brother's crazy. I got used to it after a while."

"My dad does... things, and my mom works here." Rayne pointed to the cash register where a purple-haired woman rang up book after book, dealing with customers.

"What does your dad do?"

"... I don't like talking about it."

"Oh, come on!"

"Fine. He kills people."

Polkadot pretended to be scared. "Oh, that's scary!" She exclaimed, her hand to her head. "Trust me, I've put up with a lot of nut-heads. It's not that hard to tell."

Rayne smiled. "Let's go to my house." Rayne said. "Here are too many people here – they think we're crazy, even if I'm always in here. But only if you can handle it..."


End file.
